horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Car Radio
"Car Radio" is a song by American band Twenty One Pilots. Lyrics: I ponder of something great My lungs will fill and then deflate They fill with fire, exhale desire I know it's dire, my time today I have these thoughts so often, I ought To replace that slot with what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole my car radio And now I just sit in silence Sometimes quiet is violent, I find it hard to hide it My pride is no longer inside It's on my sleeve, my skin will scream Reminding me of who I killed inside my dream I hate this car that I'm driving, there's no hiding for me I'm forced to deal with what I feel There is no distraction to mask what is real I could pull the steering wheel I have these thoughts so often, I ought To replace that slot with what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole my car radio And now I just sit in silence I ponder of something terrifying 'Cause this time there's no sound to hide behind I find over the course of our human existence One thing consists of consistence And it's that we're all battling fear Oh dear, I don't know if we know why we're here Oh my, too deep - please stop thinking I liked it better when my car had sound There are things we can do But from the things that work there are only two And from the two that we choose to do Peace will win and fear will lose And there's faith and there's sleep, we Need to pick one please because Faith is to be awake And to be awake is for us to think And for us to think is to be alive And I will try with every rhyme To come across like I am dying To let you know you need to try to think I have these thoughts so often, I ought To replace that slot with what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole my car radio And now I just sit in silence And now I just sit in silence And now I just sit in silence And now I just sit And now I just sit in silence And now I just sit in silence And now I just sit in silence And now I just sit I ponder of something great My lungs will fill and then deflate They fill with fire, exhale desire I know it's dire, my time today I have these thoughts so often, I ought To replace that slot with what I once bought 'Cause somebody stole my car radio And now I just sit in silence Why It Sucks: # The boring and very generic instrumental in the first half of the song. # Tyler Joseph's whiny and annoying vocals which sound terribly corny. # The music video is overdramatic and Tyler Joseph shaves his head for no apparent reason. # It is infamous to the point that some Flex Entertainment artists are interpolating the chorus of the song into their lyrics such as Big Baller B and Yung Schmoobin. When their artists copy your song without making a rip off of it but using the exact same lyrics, you know something is wrong with your song. # The single cover is terribly corny and the ski masks look ridiculous. Good Qualities: # While the song was inspired by someone stealing Tyler's car radio, the song metaphorically uses that experience to deliver a relatable message. It's about someone losing all distractions from life and coming to term with their problems. It also focuses on the positive and negative aspects of distracting oneself from introspection or depression which makes Tyler's inspiration for the song more meaningful and even a bit heartbreaking in hindsight since it was presumably the first time he was alone with only his thoughts. # Josh's drumming is great. # The instrumental improves on the second half. Music Video: Twenty one pilots Car Radio OFFICIAL VIDEO Category:Twenty One Pilots Songs Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:2011 Category:Alternative Rock songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Cheesy Songs Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Songs with Awful Wordplay Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Screaming Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists